


Out of this World, Love...

by MissKitty28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: BtVS Season 6, F/M, Spuffy, Spuffy season 6
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Quelle direction aurait pris la relation de Buffy & Spike si elle s’était poursuivie en saison 6 ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je précise d'avance que cette fanfic date un peu en réalité, même si je ne l'avais jamais publié sur des sites. Elle doit avoir 7 ou 8 ans ! J'ai profité de mes vacances pour me replonger dedans, et je reprends même l'écriture car elle n'était pas terminée. Je précise qu'elle n'est toujours pas finie pour le moment, mais je vais essayer d'y mettre un point final.
> 
> Avec cette fanfiction, je voulais essayer d'explorer ce qu'aurait pu donner la relation de Buffy & Spike si elle s'était poursuivie en saison 6. Parce que je trouvais qu'elle prenait une certaine aise/confort avec le temps, et j'étais curieuse de pousser la chose un peu plus.

***

_[Note : Ce chapitre ne modifie en rien le déroulement de l'anniversaire de Buffy, c'est juste une scène bonus]_

** CHAPITRE 1 **

Il était près d’une heure du matin quand la Tueuse avait décidé de monter à l’étage quelques minutes, prise d’une envie pressante qu’elle avait au maximum tenté de retenir, afin de ne pas quitter la partie de Monopoly entamée avec Dawn, Anya et Richard. Constatant avec dépit combien elle se faisait plumer par la jeune ex-démone, Buffy avait fini par juger plus sage de quitter les lieux, profitant de cette bonne excuse. Alors qu’elle se lavait les mains dans la salle de bain, le son étouffé de la musique continuait d’émaner de l’étage inférieur, accompagné de quelques éclats de rire. Sa fête d’anniversaire s’était jusqu’à présent étonnamment bien déroulée ; de quoi instaurer peut-être une nouvelle tradition, dérogeant à tous ses précédents anniversaires pour les moins catastrophiques, avait-elle pensé avec un petit sourire. Seuls les piques incessants de Spike à l’encontre de Richard étaient susceptibles de jeter un froid, mais jusque là, le jeune homme n’avait pas relevé ses remarques.

Lorsqu’elle eut fini de se sécher les mains, elle éteignit la lumière de la pièce et quitta celle-ci, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait à peine fermé la porte de la salle de bain qu’elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Spike.

Buffy sursauta légèrement. « Tu m’as fait peur »

« Je vois ça… » déclara Spike en haussant un sourcil.

Buffy jeta un œil aux escaliers puis reporta son attention sur le vampire. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Spike s’approcha doucement d’elle, tout en ne quittant pas son regard. « Oh, eh bien, je me suis éclipsé… Je voulais profiter du fait que tu sois un peu seule pour qu’on puisse… se voir, » avait-il fini d’une voix suggestive.

Buffy se retrouva dos au mur, Spike pratiquement contre elle. Il plaça ses mains de part et d’autre de ses hanches, son visage considérablement proche de celui de la jeune femme.

« Je voulais t’offrir ton cadeau, amour… »

« Mon… mon cadeau ? »

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes de silence avant de reprendre la parole suspicieuse. « Est-ce le genre de cadeau dont tu me parlais tout à l’heure et qui ne doit être offert qu’en… privé ? »

« Oui et non, » répondit Spike avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu m’aides beaucoup là, » déclara la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil.

« On sait tous les deux ce à quoi tu fais référence et bien que cette idée soit fort séduisante, c’est une partie que je pensais garder pour plus tard… » dit-il en haussant un sourcil suggestif. « Ce n’est pas ce dont je voulais parler… »

Buffy parut surprise et poursuivit d’une voix hésitante. « Alors tu parles d’un vrai cadeau ? »

Spike pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. « On pourrait dire ça, oui… »

Buffy sortit la carte de la provocation. « Parce que tu crois que je suis capable d’accepter quoique ce soit venant de toi ? » 

Elle le regardait fixement.

« Il y a des choses auxquelles tu ne dis pas non, si ma mémoire est bonne… » répondit-il instantanément en haussant un sourcil. « Et attends au moins de voir de quoi il s’agit. »

« Pourquoi je n’y ai pas eu droit tout à l’heure, lors du déballage "publique" ? » lui demanda t-elle intriguée en ne quittant pas son regard.

« Parce que… parce que c’était publique justement. Et je préférais que tu l’aies en privé. Je ne suis pas sûr que les autres… enfin, tu vois… » finit-il en haussant les épaules, feignant la nonchalance.

Buffy hocha la tête et baissa légèrement le regard. Un franc éclat de rire leur parvint en bruit de fond depuis l’étage inférieur, accompagné d’un fort brouhaha. Le rythme d’une musique plus entraînante s’enclencha, couvrant ainsi les autres sons. 

Restée silencieuse face à lui, Buffy tentait de feindre l’indifférence la plus prononcée possible.

« Et… qu’est-ce que c’est ? » ne put-elle s’empêcher de demander d’une petite voix, à la fois curieuse et timide.

« Viens. »

Spike s’empara de sa main et commença à avancer. Buffy, l’espace d’un quart de seconde, sentit monter en elle l’envie de protester. Mais les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres. Elle jeta un rapide regard en direction des escaliers pour s’assurer que personne ne montait, et se laissa entraîner par le vampire. Il les mena jusqu’à la chambre de la Tueuse et une fois qu’ils eurent pénétré à l’intérieur, il referma la porte derrière eux.

« On sera plus tranquilles ici. »

Buffy le regarda légèrement amusée, puis le vit devenir soudainement plus nerveux lorsqu’il ramena son regard face au sien. Voyant qu’elle semblait attendre, il plongea sa main dans la poche de son jean et en sortit un écrin de couleur pourpre, qu’il tendit hésitant à la jeune femme.

« Bon anniversaire, mon cœur. »

La surprise se lisait sur le visage de la Tueuse. Elle s’attendait réellement à ce que ce soit l’une de ses ruses pour l’entraîner avec lui, et les inciter à passer à… autre chose. Tout en tentant de conserver une expression la plus neutre possible, elle saisit ce qu’il lui tendait.

« Il fallait pas… » déclara Buffy d’une petite voix troublée, tout en fixant la boîte.

« Tu crois que c’est ce qui m’aurait arrêté ? » lui répondit Spike avec sérieux.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et tritura quelques secondes la boîte entre ses mains. 

Elle hésitait à l’ouvrir. L’ouvrir signifiait l’accepter. L’accepter signifiait amener leur relation dans des contrées qu’ils n’avaient jusqu’alors pas encore eu l’occasion d’explorer. Explorer ces contrées sonnait à ses oreilles comme une alarme, un danger imminent…

« Tu ne l’ouvres pas ? » l’interrogea finalement Spike en cherchant son regard.

« C’est juste que… » commença Buffy.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Ça fait tellement… normal. Ce n’est pas… ce n’est pas ce qu’on… » 

Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots et semblait particulièrement troublée.

« Ce n’est pas comme si c’était la première fois que je t’offrais quelque chose, » reprit Spike d’une voix consterné.

« Il n’est apparemment plus question de boîtes de chocolat… » laissa échapper Buffy avec une voix qui se voulait ironique.

Spike passa une main derrière sa tête. « Non… » répondit-il à demi-mots.

Avec des gestes fébriles, elle se décida enfin à défaire le nœud du ruban qui entourait soigneusement le paquet. Lorsqu’elle ouvrit enfin la boîte, elle y découvrit un pendentif en or, en forme de cœur. Elle approcha un peu plus son visage de celui-ci et y lut une inscription, qui se trouvait gravée au centre : « Out of this world, love ». 

« Wow, » laissa t-elle échapper le souffle coupé.

Elle le sortit de son écrin, le fixant estomaquée, et remarqua qu’il avait pris soin de prendre une chaîne particulièrement longue, pour que le collier puisse être porté sous des vêtements sans être vu. Elle relut à plusieurs reprises l’inscription et sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque les mots pénétrèrent pleinement dans son esprit. Avec cette inscription, il mettait le doigt sur une chose dont elle ne prenait que progressivement conscience au sujet de leur relation. 

Elle se remémora toutes les fois où elle s’était tournée vers lui depuis sa résurrection, où il s’était —à sa manière— montré présent pour elle. Elle ne se sentait pas obligée de faire bonne figure avec lui, il n’attendait pas d’elle qu’elle sauve les apparences. Elle pouvait juste être elle-même —chose qui se révélait trop rare depuis son retour. 

Puis les souvenirs de ce qu’ils s’étaient dit ce soir là… le soir de la première fois où ils avaient… franchi une étape décisive, lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Comment l’as-tu… ? » demanda t-elle au bout de quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés.

« Je l’ai acheté et il est personnalisé, pour toi… Pas de vol, je te le promets. L’argent du poker, ça aide… » finit-il en adoptant une fausse attitude nonchalante.

« Et les chatons ? » demanda finalement Buffy.

« Je ne mise pas qu’avec des chatons… Un vampire a besoin d’argent. »

Buffy eut un léger sourire et contempla un long moment le collier. Rarement elle avait reçu si beau présent, ce qui la troubla un peu plus. Elle sentit soudain une boule se former dans sa gorge. C’était un incroyable cadeau de son vampire d’amant. Elle ne devrait pas l’accepter. Qu’elle le veuille ou non, ce cadeau symbolisait beaucoup, c’était atteindre un autre stade de leur relation, à travers un geste des plus romantiques, un geste digne d’un couple normal… Elle aurait dû rester sur son idée première, elle n’aurait pas dû l’accepter. C’est ce que sa raison lui criait. 

Mais lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens, et qu’elle vit combien son geste était sincère et innocent, ses convictions raisonnées fondirent comme neige au soleil. Elle était réellement touchée. En lui offrant ce collier, il venait de la surprendre une fois de plus sur sa capacité à réellement l’aimer. Elle sentit soudain un élan de culpabilité l’assaillir, notamment en voyant son visage tuméfié suite à ce qui s’était passé quelques jours plus tôt. On ne blesse que ceux qu’on aime… La phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit depuis ce qui s’était passé dans la ruelle. 

Écartant ce sentiment de culpabilité comme elle avait pris l’habitude de le faire depuis quelques temps, elle réalisa qu’elle n’avait pas le cœur à refuser son cadeau. Mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu’elle l’acceptait pleinement. Ce n’était en tout cas pas ce qu’il devait être amené à croire. Son regard se perdit quelques secondes dans la contemplation du bijou et il finit par intervenir à nouveau, hésitant, en constatant combien elle semblait lointaine.

« Il te plaît ? »

Buffy releva son regard vers lui et vit combien il était nerveux, même s’il tentait de le cacher.

« Il est vraiment… » Constatant le regard de Spike fixé sur elle, elle s’interrompit et poursuivit d’un ton mal assuré, déglutissant difficilement. « C’est… joli, mais ce n’est pas le genre de trucs que je porte… »

« Oh… bien. » Sa voix était empreinte de déception, bien qu’il ait tenté de ne pas le laissait paraître.

Buffy le perçut malgré tout et une sensation désagréable à laquelle elle ne s’attendait pas lui broya l’estomac.

« C’était juste une bricole de toute façon… Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, » finit-il avec un vague geste de la main.

L’air un peu déstabilisé, adoptant une fausse attitude nonchalante, Spike ouvrit la porte de la chambre et commença à quitter celle-ci. Perturbée par l’expression qu’avait prise son visage, Buffy avait préféré garder son regard rivé sur le bijou pour ne pas avoir à y faire face plus longtemps.

Lorsqu’il fut suffisamment loin d’elle, elle releva ses yeux vers lui. Elle le vit commencer à descendre les marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Quand il eut disparu de son champ de vision, elle laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. S’appuyant dos au mur qui se trouvait à côté de la porte, Buffy ferma les yeux quelques instants, les traits de son visage prenant une expression à la fois tourmentée et perdue.

Les choses étaient tellement différentes depuis son retour…

_À SUIVRE..._


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPITRE 2 **

_Note : Prend place dans "Hell's Bells"/"La corde au cou". Buffy et Spike n’ont pas rompu dans l’épisode précédent._

Malgré quelques tensions entre les familles, le mariage d’Alex et Anya s’était finalement déroulé dans de bonnes conditions. Les familles et amis étaient à présent en train de danser sur la piste de danse de la salle qu’ils avaient réservée pour l’occasion, tandis que d’autres se trouvaient accoudés à leur table, en train de discuter. Le père d’Alex avait fait quelques remous qui auraient pu plomber l’ambiance, mais la Tueuse était intervenue in-extremis pour sauver la situation, tentant par la même occasion de le garder le plus éloigné possible du bar.

Peu après la cérémonie, Buffy s’était rapidement éclipsée pour se changer, ne supportant plus de porter sur elle cette robe qui la faisait ressembler à un gros bout de pâte d’amande sur pattes. Elle avait désormais enfilé une robe rouge sombre, qui mettait en valeur ses formes, et lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux. Elle l’avait spécialement achetée pour l’occasion, quelques semaines avant qu’Anya ne décide de la tenue que les demoiselles d’honneur ne devraient porter. Mais ce n’était pas ce qui avait arrêté la Tueuse. Elle s’était tout de suite sentie plus à l’aise et veillait à présent au bon déroulement de la fête, prenant son rôle de demoiselle d’honneur à cœur. La jeune femme avait jeté de réguliers regards en direction de Spike, qui n’était pas venu seul à la fête, ce qui la contrariait plus qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu. Il s’était présenté accompagné d’une jeune femme et malgré toute la force qu’elle déployait, Buffy n’avait pu s’empêcher de se montrer assez distante avec elle lorsqu’elle lui avait été brièvement présentée, lui faisant allègrement profiter des ondes positives qu’elle lui inspirait.

Elle n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion de vraiment parler à Spike, mais les regards qu’ils avaient échangés étaient suffisamment lourds de signification pour ne pas porter à confusion. Richard, l’ami d’Alex, avait été convié au mariage, et semblait s’être remis de sa blessure depuis la mésaventure lors de l’anniversaire de la Tueuse. Étrangement, cela ne l’avait pas empêché de poursuivre ses inquisitions auprès de Buffy. Il s’était, à de nombreuses reprises, approché d’elle et avait entamé la conversation sur des banalités auxquelles la Tueuse répondait avec beaucoup de détachement. Mais elle avait finalement décidé de se jouer de la situation, depuis qu’elle s’était aperçue que Spike jetait des regards meurtriers en leur direction. Après tout, c’était de bonne guerre… La situation était assez amusante, la Tueuse se surprenait à y penser avec un léger sourire. Un simple regard dans le fond de la salle lui avait suffi pour voir Spike bouillonner intérieurement et elle en avait tiré un petit sourire satisfait. Loin de se contenter des regards meurtriers, le vampire ne s’était pas privé de venir auprès d’eux un peu plus tard dans la soirée, continuant de faire part de ses plaisantes remarques à Richard, qui restait étrangement sourd à ses joutes verbales. 

Vers une heure du matin, la fête continuait de battre son plein. Buffy s’était placée dans un coin assez reculée de la salle, se contentant d’être observatrice des déhanchements déchaînés de la plupart des invités sur la piste de danse, dont Dawn et un jeune homme démon qui laissaient échapper de grands éclats de rire. Voir sa sœur ainsi amena un sourire sur ses lèvres, surtout au vu des récents problèmes qu’elles avaient connus. Elle porta alors son attention sur ses amis, les membres des familles, et une lueur de nostalgie et de tristesse apparut soudain dans son regard. Elle se sentait heureuse pour Alex et Anya, se sentait heureuse pour Willow et Tara, pour sa sœur qui, même si ce n’était que l’espace d’une soirée, retrouvait le sourire. Mais malgré tous les efforts qu’elle essayait d’investir, malgré son envie d’être plongée dans ce même moule, elle se sentait déconnectée. Le vide reprenait parfois le dessus, de même que son sentiment de solitude. Comme si revenir à la vie l’en avait encore plus éloignée que lorsqu’elle était morte. Elle se sentait à part, comme incapable de retrouver les sensations qu’avaient pu lui procurer sa vie jadis. Et c’était au milieu de la foule que la solitude se révélait la plus oppressante…

Alors qu’elle continuait distraitement de faire glisser son regard sur le reste de la salle, elle repéra un peu plus loin la jeune femme qu’avait ramené Spike, qui s’était retrouvée seule et semblait s’ennuyer à mourir à une table, mâchant furieusement un chewing-gum, tout en jetant des regards méprisants à certains des invités. Depuis leur arrivée en milieu d’après-midi, juste avant que le mariage ne débute, la Tueuse avait été prise d’une certaine appréhension. Elle n’avait pu s’empêcher de leur jeter des regards réguliers afin de s’assurer… eh bien, que rien ne se passait, devait-elle s’avouer à elle-même. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Spike avait senti le besoin de venir avec cette fille.

Buffy sentit soudain deux mains encercler ses hanches et la happer vers l’arrière, à travers la porte devant laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle finit sa course dans une petite salle reculée des lieux, face à un vampire blond qui la dévorait des yeux.

« Spike, mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda t-elle surprise de s’être vue atterrir aussi rapidement dans cette pièce.

La porte s’était refermée automatiquement derrière eux, et il avait plaqué doucement la jeune femme contre le mur qui se trouvait juste à côté de celle-ci. La musique continuait de leur parvenir en un son étouffé.

« J’ai envie de toi… » déclara Spike sans détours, d’une voix légèrement rauque.

Les yeux de Buffy devinrent des billes. « Maintenant ? »

Elle vit dans son regard qu’il était parfaitement sérieux et elle poursuivit d’une voix contestataire.

« Pas ici… »

Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes, ne le quittant pas du regard, embêtée.

« Pas ici. Pas… pas maintenant, » dit-elle avec un flagrant manque de conviction.

« Je sais que t’en as envie aussi, amour, » dit-il en passant une main lascive sur sa taille.

Buffy poussa un léger soupir, mais ne le contredit pas. Il continuait de la fixer, la tête penchée sur le côté. Une moue légèrement boudeuse avait pris place sur ses traits.

« C’est le mariage d’Alex et Anya, je ne peux pas… m’éclipser ! » tenta t-elle en parade.

« Ils survivront à ton absence, ils sont suffisamment occupés comme ça, » répondit Spike du tac-au-tac. « Et tu m’as l’air d’être un peu dans ton coin. Je ne vois pas ce que ça changera… » finit-il en laissant traîner une main le long des cheveux de la jeune femme.

Buffy échangea un regard troublé avec lui et tenta de justifier le fait qu’elle se soit écartée de la foule. « Je regardais ju-… »

Spike ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase. « … les autres vivre leur vie. Et si tu vivais un peu la tienne ? » ajouta t-il en effleurant doucement ses lèvres, sans jamais l’embrasser.

« Parce que tu crois que je la vis quand je suis avec toi ? » demanda Buffy en déglutissant difficilement.

« Plus que quand tu ne l’es pas en tout cas… »

Cette dernière répartie la déstabilisa. Elle pouvait s’inventer toutes les bonnes fausses excuses du monde, il n’en restait pas moins que depuis son retour, lui seul était parvenu à réveiller ce feu en elle, à la faire se sentir vivante… Les autres n’étaient témoins que de ses sourires de façade, souvent artificiels, qu’elle offrait en bonne figure. 

« On ne peut pas ici, » continua t-elle embêtée. « Il y a plein de monde… » tenta t-elle dans un dernier sursaut de contestation. 

« Il y a une solution pour ça. »

Il l’attrapa par la main et l’entraîna derrière lui, sans que la Tueuse n’enclenche de réel mouvement pour l’en empêcher. Elle le suivit le long d’un couloir, ses doigts entrelacés aux siens. Buffy se demanda où il était en train de l’emmener, mais cela ne la préoccupait finalement pas tellement. Pour cette fois, elle se contentait de se laisser porter. Il les fit sortir par une porte arrière de la salle, qui les fit directement atterrir sur un parking, qui faisait lui-même face à un petit bois un peu plus loin. Alors qu’il continuait à l’entraîner dans une direction précise, la Tueuse décida soudain de le retenir pour aborder le sujet qui la tracassait depuis le début de la soirée.

« Attends ! »

La jeune femme le stoppa dans son élan, au beau milieu du parking, et ramena Spike face à elle. Il porta sur elle un regard interrogatif.

« C’est quoi cette fille ? » lui demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, les narines légèrement frémissantes.

« Quelle fille ? »

Buffy croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. « "Quelle fille" ? Tu te fiches de moi… Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, la personne que t’as ramenée au mariage. »

« Bah, le charpentier a dit qu’il valait mieux venir accompagné, c’est ce que j’ai fait… »

« Et t’as pris la première fille qui passait ? » demanda t-elle ahurie, mais sans jamais hausser la voix.

« C’est l’idée… »

Buffy ne put s’empêcher de lui répondre avec exaspération. « Oh, la ferme. »

« Hey ! Tu me demandes, je te réponds. »

« Alors pourquoi c’est moi que tu viens chercher dans ce cas ? » finit t-elle par demander en apposant ses mains contre ses hanches.

« Peut-être parce que je t’aime, » sortit Spike spontanément, en haussant les épaules.

La manière dont la réponse avait fusé, avec sincérité, avait troublé la jeune femme. Ce n’était pas comme si c’était la première fois qu’il le lui disait, mais ça la surprenait toujours… et faisait naître une sensation étrange au creux de son ventre. Elle le regarda un moment avec surprise, mais tenta rapidement de reprendre pied en poursuivant sur un ton ironique, un sourcil levé.

« Et tu me le prouves en te ramenant avec une autre fille ? »

« C’était pas le but, » répondit Spike en levant les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi ça te dérange tellement d’ailleurs ? »

Buffy ne put s’empêcher de réagir. « Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, où t’as été pêcher une idée pareille ?! »

« La manière dont tu lui as parlé tout à l’heure, ce n’était pas le summum de la gentillesse, que du sarcasme, » lança t-il sur un ton provocateur en pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Ah ! C’est toi qui me parles de sarcasme, tu plaisantes ?! » déclara t-elle d’une voix moqueuse.

Spike ne se laissa pas duper par ses tentatives de sauver les apparences. « Tes poings te démangeaient, si tu crois que je ne m’en suis pas aperçu. »

« J’avais oublié que tu étais si perspicace… » laissa t-elle échapper d’une voix ironique.

Spike demeurait imperturbable. « Et puis ta réaction est un indice. »

« Quoi ? Je n’ai pas de réaction, » dit-elle en s’enfonçant un peu plus dans sa mauvaise foi. « Je m’en fiche complètement ! C’était juste pour parler, » finit-elle en tentant d’adopter un faux-air indifférent. « Mais ça m’est égal ! Vraiment… fais ce que tu veux, » ajouta t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Ok, si tu le dis… » répondit-il sceptique.

« Oui, je le dis. »

Spike sentit la colère monter. « Bien ! »

Buffy campa sur ses positions. « Bien. »

Se terrant dans un silence lourd, la Tueuse avait adopté une moue légèrement boudeuse et regardait partout sauf en sa direction. Elle envisageait de faire demi-tour pour retourner dans la salle où se déroulait le mariage, mais étrangement, ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Le vampire se contenta de l’observer quelques secondes, relevant par la même occasion avec surprise qu’elle portait autour du cou le collier qu’il lui avait offert lors de son anniversaire. 

Intérieurement amusé par sa réaction, il finit par reprendre la parole d’une voix presque tendre, en la dévisageant.

« J’ai juste voulu venir avec quelqu’un. »

« Mais tu aurais pu… je sais pas, t’aurais pu me le proposer… » laissa t-elle échapper doucement.

Spike haussa un sourcil. « Et tu aurais accepté ? »

« Non ! » répondit Buffy catégorique.

« Je vois… » déclara t-il en secouant la tête. « Dans ce cas, je vois pas pourquoi t’en fais toute une histoire… »

« Parce que… implicitement, je… enfin… tu vois, je suis venue avec personne, donc je pensais que ce serait pareil pour toi. Une forme d’accord tacite… » finit-elle par admettre à demi-mots.

Le vampire se gardait de formuler une quelconque remarque, mais il était dans le fond agréablement surpris de la voir réagir aussi vivement à sa venue au mariage avec une autre femme, dont il n’était même plus sûr de connaître le prénom.

« Hum, hum, » dit-il en la fixant. « J’avais pensé à te le proposer figure-toi, mais je te sais bien trop bornée et bien trop fière pour accepter un truc pareil, venant de moi. J’avoue que je ne te suis pas Buffy… »

Spike cherchait son regard, mais elle tenta à tout prix de le détourner. Ah oui, fuir, il avait oublié combien elle adorait ça… 

Il finit par prendre son visage entre les paumes de ses mains, et ramena doucement ses yeux face aux siens.

« Buffy, si tu crois que je suis capable de… d’aller avec une autre femme que toi, je peux t’assurer que tu te trompes lourdement, » dit-il d’une voix rassurante. « J’ai rencontré cette fille même pas une heure avant le mariage. Je lui ai proposé de venir, fin de l’histoire. Il ne s’est rien passé… et il ne se passera rien. »

Une lueur de soulagement flamba dans le regard de la jeune femme, mais elle tenta de lui répondre sur le ton le plus désinvolte possible.

« Je te l’ai dit, ça m’est égal… Fais ce que tu veux… »

Spike tenta de garder une expression impassible et entra dans son jeu. « Oui, bien sûr. Je disais juste ça pour parler… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

La Tueuse fit mine de ne pas avoir saisie la référence à ce qu’elle avait pu lui dire quelques minutes plus tôt, et se contenta d’un léger hochement de tête en réponse. Replaçant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage, Spike laissa ensuite traîner une main caressante le long de la joue de la jeune femme, et celle-ci ferma lentement les yeux sous la tendresse de ses caresses. 

Lorsque son regard se retrouva à nouveau face à ses yeux bleus, elle s’y laissa complètement aspirer et fondit sur lui en l’espace de quelques secondes, l’embrassant fougueusement. L’un et l’autre poussèrent un léger soupir, mais après quelques secondes seulement d’un baiser passionné, il finit par quitter ses lèvres pour se ré-emparer à nouveau de sa main et l’entraîner avec lui. La tenant fermement, il continua d’avancer jusqu’à arriver devant sa voiture. Il ouvrit la portière arrière et se tourna vers Buffy pour l’attraper par la taille, l’enlaçant étroitement contre lui.

« Ta voiture ? » elle demanda surprise.

« Quelle perspicacité ! » lâcha Spike d’une voix taquine et ironique.

Buffy lui lança un regard noir, et il se reçut une légère tape sur l’épaule, qui manquait clairement de conviction.

« Aouch. »

« Joue pas les chochottes… » poursuivit Buffy en secouant la tête, légèrement amusée.

« Je ne joue pas. » Il déposa un baiser sur le recoin de ses lèvres. « Mais ce serait bien que tu te décides avant qu’il fasse jour… »

Le dos appuyé contre l’arrière de la voiture, la jeune femme semblait légèrement hésitante, pendant que Spike attendait sagement qu’elle prenne sa décision. Elle ne quittait pas son regard, et c’est d’une voix toujours très embêtée qu’elle reprit la parole.

« On peut nous voir ici… »

Spike tenta de se faire le plus persuasif possible. « Personne n’a l’air de vouloir sortir, et puis, comme je ne suis pas très copain avec Monsieur Soleil, mes vitres sont teintées. On ne verra rien, amour… »

Ce dernier argument eu raison de sa détermination déjà bien affaiblie et elle lui fit comprendre son accord par un regard devenu plus sombre.

***

« Hey, c’est pas ta sœur là ? »

Le dos appuyé contre un arbre qui faisait face au parking, Dawn se trouvait en compagnie d’un jeune homme démon dont elle avait fait connaissance durant le mariage. Ils étaient sortis s’aérer après avoir dansé près d’une heure sur la piste de danse.

« Où ça ? » demanda Dawn.

« Là, près de la voiture, » répondit-il aussitôt en faisant un signe du menton.

Dawn tourna son regard en direction de l’endroit désigné et reconnut Buffy qui était accompagnée de Spike. Le vampire la tenait par la taille et ils étaient étrangement proches l’un de l’autre, ce qui l’intrigua. Mais quand elle le vit se pencher vers elle pour déposer un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres, sans même qu’elle ne le repousse, sa bouche s’entrouvrit légèrement et elle demeura incrédule face à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

« Je ne savais pas qu’ils étaient ensemble… » lança le jeune homme avec indifférence.

Ils les virent pénétrer dans la voiture l’un après l’autre, et la portière se referma derrière eux. Le regard fixé sur la scène, c’est d’une voix interloquée que Dawn répondit au jeune homme qui l’accompagnait.

« Eh bah, je te rassure, j’étais pas plus au courant que toi ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Je… je n’en savais rien. »

Elle sembla quelques secondes perplexe, puis un léger sourire vint s’afficher sur ses lèvres. Ça devait finir par arriver, et ce n’était finalement pas si surprenant que ça. Elle savait qu’ils avaient eu tendance à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble dernièrement, mais de là à être ensemble ! S’embrasser, et même plus si elle en croyait la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant eux…

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Hum, je crois que… enfin, j’ai ma petite idée, » répondit vaguement Dawn. « Mais euh, ce serait bien que tu évites d’en faire mention devant les autres. D’accord ? »

« Ouais, si tu veux, ça ne me regarde pas de toute façon… » répondit t-il en haussant les épaules.

Même si elle était toujours sous le coup de ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre, Dawn décida de se ressaisir et convia le jeune homme qui l’accompagnait à retourner dans la salle où se déroulait le mariage.

« Je… j’aime beaucoup la chanson qu’ils passent. On devrait peut-être y retourner. »

***

« Je t’ai dit combien cette robe t’allait à merveille ? »

Spike était assis sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, Buffy installée à califourchon sur lui, sa robe retroussée sur ses hanches. La jeune femme, alanguie contre le vampire, avait niché son visage dans le creux de son cou, reprenant peu à peu sa respiration, plongée dans un état de léthargie. Elle recula légèrement sa tête pour la placer face à la sienne et lui répondit avec une moue taquine.

« Tu me l’as aussi fait comprendre… Le gros bout de pâte d’amande ne te plaisait pas ? »

Spike fit remonter une main le long de sa cuisse et lui répondit tout en parcourant des yeux les traits de son visage.

« Admets que celle-ci est quand même plus… sexy ? » finit-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Hum, hum… » murmura vaguement la jeune femme en réponse.

Il passa son pouce contre le pendentif du collier et Buffy réalisa qu’il s’était bien évidemment aperçu de sa présence. Elle l’avait eu sur elle depuis le début du mariage en réalité, mais ne l’avait pas pour autant passé autour du cou. Lorsqu’elle s’était changée, elle avait décidé de le mettre, constatant que la longueur de la chaîne et la robe qu’elle portait désormais permettaient de cacher le pendentif. Elle pensait que Spike et elle n’auraient pas une suffisante proximité pour qu’il s’en aperçoive. Elle réalisait à présent qu’elle avait été bien naïve de le croire. Buffy ne put s’empêcher de tenter de se justifier, s’adressant à lui d’une voix mal assurée.

« Il s’accordait bien avec la robe, c’est tout… »

« Il te va bien, » déclara Spike aussi sobrement que possible.

« Ouais… » rebondit Buffy d’une petite voix embarrassée.

Voulant en partie lui faire oublier ce détail, elle pencha doucement son visage vers le sien et effleura sensuellement ses lèvres avec les siennes, avant de s’en emparer dans un long baiser, qui se termina front contre front.

« Ça m’étonne que tu n’aies pas encore trouvé le moyen de me dire qu’il fallait qu’on y retourne. »

« C’est prévu ! C’est juste que… je n’ai pas la force de bouger pour le moment, » finit-elle dans un soupir, en nichant à nouveau son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Spike resserra un peu plus l’emprise qu’il avait sur sa taille et ferma les yeux, profitant tout simplement du fait de l’avoir contre elle. Il était rare qu’elle se montre aussi peu sur ses gardes avec lui. Après un court moment de silence, durant lequel ils restèrent l’un et l’autre mêlés dans une étroite étreinte, la Tueuse finit par reprendre, de la voix la plus innocente possible.

« Richard doit se demander où je suis passée, il m’a collée presque toute la soirée… »

« J’ai vu ça… » déclara Spike à deux doigts de pousser un grognement, ses mâchoires se contractant.

« Et tu te montres toujours aussi agréable avec lui ! » dit-elle en jouant les fausses-surprises. « Jaloux peut-être ? »

« Pas plus que la dernière fois. Et je ne suis pas désagréable… »

Buffy haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

« Il n’est pas réceptif à mon humour, c’est tout, » sortit-il nonchalamment.

« Je t’ai déjà dit que ton humour était plus que douteux, Spike, » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu peux parler, toi… »

« J’ai pas un humour douteux ! » laissa t-elle sortir sur la défensive.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

« Oh… Tu veux dire… ? » elle laissa passer quelques secondes, avant de dire avec autant de fermeté qu’elle le pouvait. « Non… ! Arrête de t’envoyer des fleurs. »

Spike poussa un soupir en constatant qu’elle se terrait dans son déni. « C’est sûr, c’est tellement plus facile comme ça. »

« Explique-toi ? » le défia Buffy en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Ça ne t’écorchera pas la langue de l’admettre, tu sais… t’es jalouse, » finit-il sur l’affirmative.

La jeune femme resta résolument plongée dans son silence, et baissa le regard le temps de quelques secondes, avant de reprendre d’un ton détaché.

« Il… il faut qu’on y retourne. »

« Eh voilà… » soupira t-il. « Je m’y attendais. » 

Buffy replaça correctement sa robe, pendant que Spike re-bouclait la ceinture de son pantalon. Ils sortirent l’un après l’autre de la voiture et la jeune femme passa une main anxieuse dans ses cheveux.

« Je n’ai pas l’air trop… »

« Tu es parfaite. »

Buffy parut soulagée et fit un air entendu à l’adresse du vampire. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à repartir en direction de la salle, Spike la retint finalement par la main, la ramenant vers lui.

« Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question, amour… »

« Quelle question ? » demanda t-elle en faisant mine d’avoir évincé cet instant de ses souvenirs.

« Tu le sais très bien… »

Buffy prit un air embêté.

« Je ne suis pas jalouse, Spike. » Face à son regard sceptique, elle sut qu’elle n’était pas parvenue à le convaincre. « Mais elle m’énerve, » admit-elle finalement à demi-mots.

« Elle… t’énerve ? » répéta t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Buffy détourna le regard, prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Tu… tu comptes bien la larguer après le mariage ? »

Spike fronça légèrement les sourcils, surpris par le ton un peu fragile de sa voix, et surtout surpris de constater qu’elle n’avait toujours pas compris.

« Bien sûr que oui… C’était juste histoire de venir avec quelqu’un. » Il eut un léger sourire en coin. « Après le mariage, je retourne à ma crypte… et toi, tu viens avec moi. Elle ne sera plus qu’un souvenir, je peux te l’assurer, j’ai une ou deux idées en tête, » finit-il en passant sa langue contre son palet.

« Je viens avec toi ? » demanda t-elle en haussant un sourcil. « Et si je ne veux pas ? »

« Crois-moi, tu vas vouloir, mon cœur… »

Il approcha rapidement son visage du sien pour déposer un baiser furtif contre ses lèvres. Puis une fois ses lèvres près des siennes, il reprit d’une voix suave.

« Tu en veux toujours plus, et moi aussi… »

Buffy le regarda longuement dans les yeux et fut parcourue d’un frisson. Elle ne voulait pas lui répondre, mais il savait aussi bien qu’elle ce qu’il en était. Si elle ne s’en empêchait pas, elle les aurait même incités à partir dès à présent pour une de leurs nuits torrides. Mais non, elle était demoiselle d’honneur cette nuit, et elle se devait d’assurer ce rôle jusqu’à l’aube. Après quoi…

« On verra ça tout à l’heure… » déclara doucement Buffy à travers ses cils baissés.

« Tu demandes à être convaincue ? »

« Tu sais que je le suis déjà… » répondit-elle dans un soupir.

Spike laissa un large sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Ils quittèrent finalement les lieux pour se rendre dans la salle où se déroulait le mariage. À peine avaient-ils tous les deux pénétré sur les lieux que la sorcière rousse fondit sur eux.

« Buffy, où t’étais passée ? T’as manqué l’arrivée du gâteau ! »

Tara se tenait à côté de la jeune femme, et lorsqu’elle vit que la Tueuse arrivait en compagnie du vampire blond, elle les regarda successivement, comprenant tout de suite la situation. Buffy échangea un bref regard avec Spike.

« Oh, euh, on… avec Spike on a repéré un vampire qui rôdait autour, donc on l’a suivi et on l’a tué… Vampire après vampire, tu connais le refrain, » répondit Buffy nerveuse.

« Oh, un vampire ? Bien. Tant mieux si c’est arrangé, autant ne pas troubler le mariage, » déclara Willow. Elle lui tendit une assiette qui contenait une part de gâteau. « Tu en veux ? »

« Merci, » répondit Buffy en prenant ce qu’elle lui tendait.

Le regard de la Tueuse rencontra celui de la sorcière blonde, et celle-ci lui adressa un sourire rassurant, auquel Buffy répondit. Tara… Un soutien précieux, une amie qui ne jugeait pas mais prêtait une oreille attentive. Elle ne saurait jamais comment l’en remercier.

Juste à côté d’eux, la jeune sœur de la Tueuse avait quant à elle observé d’un œil consterné la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

_À SUIVRE..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit il y a des années et je ne l'aurais peut-être pas abordé de la même manière aujourd'hui, mais j'ai décidé de garder les choses telles quelles.
> 
> Je précise que l'histoire n'est pas terminée, mais j'essaie de profiter de mes vacances pour l'avancer et y mettre un point final :-)

** CHAPITRE 3 **

_Trois semaines plus tard._

Le bruit de l’eau qui s’écoule et le son d’une radio en fond émanaient depuis près d’une demi-heure de la salle de bain des Summers.

Quand Buffy sortit de sa douche, elle s’enveloppa rapidement d’un peignoir, avant de poser un pied à terre pour se diriger vers la radio et éteindre celle-ci. Elle s’était longuement prélassée sous le jet d’eau chaude, espérant ainsi faire partir cette affreuse migraine qui lui faisait un mal de chien depuis la fin de l’après-midi, comme si tout un régiment de tambours s’amusait à frapper contre ses tempes. 

Travailler au Doublemeat Palace avait un effet pour le moins négatif sur sa santé. La chaleur poisseuse des cuisines, le bruit oppressant des lieux quand la clientèle se faisait plus nombreuse, les clients fort peu aimables, ces affreuses odeurs d’huile et de friture… Les maux de tête ne se faisaient plus très rares une fois son service terminé, et ce soir là ne faisait pas exception. Le moindre bruit et la moindre lumière la faisaient plisser des yeux, et elle recherchait à présent le calme, chose qui ce soir là était possible, à son grand soulagement. Dawn était sortie en compagnie d’une de ses amies de classe, accompagnée de la mère de celle-ci —chose dont la jeune femme s’était assurée— et finirait la nuit chez elle. Willow s’était quant à elle rendue au cinéma en compagnie de Tara, mais les deux jeunes femmes n’étaient toujours pas rentrées, ce qui semblait être bon signe, pensa la Tueuse avec un petit sourire. Trois semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis le mariage d’Alex et Anya, et les deux sorcières s’étaient depuis considérablement rapprochées. Quant aux deux tourtereaux, ils s’étaient envolés il y a deux jours pour leur lune de miel, et ne seraient pas de retour avant deux semaines.

Elle se dirigea vers le miroir, effaçant la buée qui l’avait recouverte avec un chiffon qui était disposé sur le côté du lavabo, et contempla quelques secondes son reflet. Elle se trouvait meilleure mine qu’à une certaine époque… Abaissant légèrement son regard, elle arrêta finalement celui-ci sur une marque de morsure qui se trouvait dans son cou. Vestige d’une autre de ses nuits passées avec Spike. L’une des dernières en date. Elle leva une main en direction de celle-ci, la toucha du bout des doigts, et poussa un léger soupir. Ils se laissaient parfois aller bien plus qu’elle ne le voulait en temps normal. À un point qui la terrifiait parfois, pensa t-elle avec un léger frisson. 

Mais coucher avec lui, lui faisait perdre tout sens des réalités. Et c’était cette sensation qu’elle recherchait. Elle aimait être avec lui, faire l’amour avec lui, parce que c’étaient les seuls instants où elle s’octroyait le droit de rester elle-même ; de montrer ce qu’elle était, qui elle était, et de ne plus se préoccuper de sauver les apparences. Elle voulait juste… être. Il acceptait le pire d’elle, ne mettait aucune limite, et contribuait à la rapprocher le plus possible des sensations qu’elle ressentait lorsqu’elle se trouvait au Paradis, et c’était à cet instant tout ce qui comptait pour elle : sentir et ressentir. Mais plus le temps passait, plus ses limites étaient franchies. 

Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu’ils couchaient ensemble ? Six mois ? Peut-être même plus… Après tout, quelle importance. Il y a longtemps qu’elle aurait dû tout stopper. Mais elle n’y parvenait pas. Il était une dépendance, et elle comprenait aujourd’hui pleinement ses paroles lorsqu’il lui avait dit au début de leur relation —ou plutôt très plaisante aventure, se reprit-elle mentalement— qu’elle aurait besoin de lui, comme il avait besoin de sang. Elle n’aurait jamais voulu l’admettre devant lui, mais elle avait réalisé par la suite combien il disait vrai. Il était dans son sang. Il était devenu sa drogue, sa dépendance. Willow avait été bien plus courageuse qu’elle à l’égard de la magie… Mais rien ne se passait normalement avec Spike. Ce n’était que physique, ça ne devrait être que physique. 

Mais finalement, est-ce que ça l’était ? La jeune femme n’était même pas sûre d’avoir une réponse à cette question…

Elle marcha jusqu’à sa chambre et retira son peignoir pour enfiler une nuisette qu’elle s’était récemment achetée. Elle constata avec surprise qu’elle lui seyait à merveille. A l’époque de son achat, ce même vêtement lui allait un peu trop large, mais il épousait aujourd’hui parfaitement ses formes. Elle mangeait mieux depuis quelques semaines et les effets s’en ressentaient sûrement, pensa t-elle.

Attrapant le panier contenant des vêtements fraîchement sortis du sèche-linge, elle partit en direction de son placard pour ranger le tout. Alors qu’elle s’attelait à plier un tee-shirt pour l’entreposer sur une étagère, elle sentit soudain deux mains entourer sa taille et, sous le coup de la surprise, laissa tomber au sol ce qu’elle tenait. Elle tourna vivement le regard en direction de la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle n’avait même pas été consciente de son approche, certainement trop accaparée par ses pensées. Le vampire décoloré la serrait possessivement contre lui et avait doucement déposé son menton par-dessus son épaule. Buffy, en tournant la tête, retrouva son visage face au sien.

« Spike… » souffla t-elle. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il plongea un regard tendre dans le sien et lui répondit d’une voix suave après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Eh bien, je suis venu te voir, amour… Ça me semble évident. »

D’humeur lascive, il déposa une traînée de légers baisers le long du cou de la jeune femme, faisant lentement durer le supplice, remontant jusqu’à l’arrière de son oreille. Buffy ferma légèrement les yeux, tout en appuyant son dos contre son torse.

« Oui… Évident… » sortit doucement Buffy au milieu de sa transe.

« Tu sens particulièrement bon, amour, » murmura Spike en poursuivant ses inquisitions.

Elle passa une main contre sa nuque, pressant un peu plus ses lèvres contre son cou. Elle finit par tourner son corps vers lui.

« Tu m’as dit hier que Dawn ne serait pas là ce soir… »

Buffy eut l’air légèrement confuse un instant, puis se reprit. À quoi avait-elle pensé en lui disant ça ?! Sa venue n’avait rien de surprenante.

« Oui, elle… elle est allée dormir chez une copine de classe. »

Spike fit descendre un regard lascif le long de son corps. « Et je me suis dit… »

Buffy replongea son regard dans le sien. « Hum… ? Tu t’es dit… ? »

« Comme tu n’es pas passée ce soir, je me suis dis qu’on profiterait de l’occasion pour… se voir ici. C’est tellement rare qu’on puisse se voir chez toi, et… je trouve ton lit plus douillet, » finit-il en passant une main le long de ses cheveux, le regard taquin.

« Ton lit n’est pas si mal ! » déclara t-elle en haussant une épaule.

« Tu crois qu’on l’a suffisamment testé ? » demanda t-il taquin.

« Suffisamment pour que je puisse affirmer qu’il est mieux que le sol de ta crypte… » poursuivit Buffy en entrant dans son jeu.

« Alors il faudra peut-être qu’on effectue une meilleure comparaison la prochaine fois, » déclara Spike en la regardant avec désir.

« Quelle prochaine fois ? »

« Celle qui suit toujours les ‘dernières fois’… »

Buffy échangea un regard troublé avec lui, mais poursuivit en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Et qui te dit que cette fois là n’était pas la dernière ? »

Spike accusa le coup un instant, puis, pour seule réponse, embrassa doucement son front, avant de passer une main caressante dans ses cheveux. La Tueuse resta surprise quelques secondes, et quand elle finit par parler à nouveau, sa voix lui apparut comme rauque et confuse.

« J’ai… euh… un… un mal de tête assez carabiné. Je n’ai même pas fait de patrouille ce soir. »

« J’ai tué deux vampires en venant… » déclara Spike. « Un mal de tête ? » finit-il d’une voix interrogative.

« Les aléas du boulot… » dit-elle d’une voix ennuyée.

Spike secoua la tête négativement.

« Tu mérites tellement mieux que ça, » ne put-il s’empêcher de dire.

« Je n’ai pas le choix, » répondit Buffy avec amertume.

Sachant que tenter d’en discuter ne servirait à rien —suite à ses précédentes tentatives— Spike n’insista pas.

« Tu n’as rien trouvé pour soigner ce mal de tête ? » reprit-il d’une voix un peu plus tendre.

« Si, mais l’aspirine et la moitié de mon armoire à pharmacie n’ont pas vraiment fait effet… Donc, je pense que dormir m’ira parfaitement pour cette nuit. »

Elle commença à le repousser, d’humeur taquine, retirant les mains qu’il avait déposées sur sa taille, pour le faire reculer en direction de la porte de sa chambre. 

« Quoi ? » demanda Spike avec incrédulité, alors qu’elle le poussait gentiment, l’obligeant à marcher à reculons. « Tu vas me mettre dehors… ?! »

« Je crois que c’est l’idée, » déclara Buffy déterminée.

« Tu plaisantes ? » sortit-il médusé. « Pour une fois qu’il n’y a pas ta sœur. »

Buffy le regarda sérieusement, mais, malgré tous ses efforts pour le retenir, ne put s’empêcher de laisser se former un fantôme de sourire sur ses lèvres. Spike lui adressait une moue boudeuse.

« J’ai pas l’air sérieuse ? »

« Comme ça, je dirais que non, » répondit Spike en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« T’as l’air bien sûr de toi, » rétorqua Buffy en haussant un sourcil.

Ils s’étaient à présent arrêtés dans l’encadrement de la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme. Buffy avait cessé de le pousser en arrière, et Spike en profita pour enlacer ses mains dans les siennes, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Buffy tenta un mouvement pour les détacher, mais laissa finalement son peu de conviction l’emporter.

« Tu sais ce qu’on dit à propos des maux de tête ? »

Buffy fut surprise par le soudain changement de sujet et répondit avec confusion.

« Quoi ? Euh, non… ? »

« Il existe un excellent remède pour les contrer. »

« C’est à dire ? » demanda t-elle en ne comprenant toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

« Le sexe. »

La jeune femme laissa passer un court silence. « Le sexe ? » débita t-elle consternée.

Un article que Buffy avait eu l’occasion de lire dans un magazine lorsqu’elle se trouvait dans la salle d’attente de son médecin vint se rappeler à sa mémoire. Il affirmait très justement ce que le vampire décoloré venait de lui dire, à savoir que le sexe avait un effet apaisant, voire même destructeur pour les migraines. Ce qu’il pouvait être agaçant, finit-elle par penser. Il était cependant hors de question pour elle de le laisser l’entraîner sur cette voie. C’était trop facile.

« Tu serais prêt à n’importe quoi… ! » s’exclama t-elle.

« Pour te faire l’amour ? Oui, » poursuivit-il sincère.

Buffy eut un léger sourire, surprise par sa franchise.

« Mais je peux te promettre que ce que je te dis est vrai, t’as qu’à vérifier si ça te chante. »

« Oh, mais je n’en doute pas, » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. « Et c’est marrant, tu te… dévouerais pour m’aider ? »

Le vampire prit un air innocent et lui répondit avec tout le sérieux du monde. « Tu me connais, l’altruisme, c’est mon crédo. »

Cette fois, Buffy laissa échapper un franc éclat de rire, puis poursuivit sur un ton séducteur à travers ses cils baissés.

« Ça marche vraiment ? »

« Ce serait l’occasion de le découvrir… » déclara Spike avec un sourire en coin.

« Une forme de…test ? »

« Un test relativement plaisant… » répondit-il en haussant un sourcil séducteur.

Buffy approuva et poursuivit d’une voix taquine.

« Et si je refuse ? »

« Là tu vois, j’en doute. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda t-elle en le fixant.

« Parce que premièrement, tu en as tout autant envie que moi, et ça, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me le cacher… » commença t-il suggestif. Les sens surdéveloppés de vampire avaient leurs avantages.

Il lâcha ses mains qu’il tenait dans les siennes, l’attrapa par la taille et la ramena à nouveau contre lui. « Et admets que c’est une proposition plus… attrayante et alléchante que d’avaler des comprimés, ou même que de dormir. »

Buffy eut un petit sourire en réaction, mais se garda de lui répondre quoique ce soit, même si l’expression de son visage suffisait à traduire ses pensées. La dévisageant toujours d’un regard lascif, il poursuivit.

« Deuxièmement, j’ai l’intention de bien m’occuper de toi, amour. »

Croisant le regard amusé de la jeune femme, il pencha son visage vers le sien. Il effleura quelques secondes ses lèvres avec les siennes, et se contenta finalement de les remonter pour déposer un léger baiser sur chacune de ses paupières, descendit ensuite vers ses joues, puis son menton, laissant traîner ses lèvres sensuellement. Buffy ferma les yeux, profitant des douces sensations qu’il lui procurait. Pendant qu’il attardait le contact de sa bouche contre sa peau déjà brûlante, elle finit par rebondir d’une voix taquine.

« Et il n’y a pas de troisièmement ? Parce que je ne suis toujours pas sûre de… oh ! » finit-elle dans une exclamation, interrompant sa phrase.

Il avait descendu sa main, atteignant un point particulièrement sensible, et les effets ne se firent pas attendre. 

« J’ai ma petite idée… » sortit enfin Spike d’une voix suave.

Un voile de plaisir tomba devant son regard et elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, sous le regard brûlant de Spike. La jeune femme pencha légèrement la tête en arrière. Profitant de l’opportunité, le vampire se pencha sur elle pour embrasser sa gorge. Plaçant à nouveau son visage face au sien, Spike déclara ensuite avec un petit sourire satisfait :

« Et il y a tes maux de tête, que je suis bien décidée à t’aider à faire partir. »

Il plaça ensuite une main contre sa joue et ramena rapidement ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l’embrasser fougueusement, plaquant leurs corps enlacés dans une profonde étreinte contre le mur qui faisait dos à la jeune femme. Toutes convictions envolées, Buffy ne voyait plus aucune pensée cohérente lui traverser l’esprit. Après de longues secondes d’un baiser passionné dans lequel ils s’étaient l’un comme l’autre laissés totalement aspirés, la Tueuse reprit la parole dans un murmure appréciateur.

« Ça fait quatre excellentes raisons. »

Elle poussa un gémissement lorsque Spike descendit ses lèvres vers sa poitrine. 

Ils demeuraient incapables de garder leurs mains loin du corps de l’autre, effectuant de sensuelles caresses qui entraînaient chez eux de profonds soupirs. Ils profitèrent un long moment du simple contact de la peau de l’autre, parcourant le visage et le cou de l’autre de baisers. Le vampire remarqua que les marques qu’il avait laissées au creux de son cou l’une des dernières fois qu’ils avaient couché ensemble étaient toujours présentes. Il se contenta de les effleurer doucement de ses lèvres. 

Ressentant le besoin pressant d’un contact plus étroit, Spike la souleva finalement en l’attrapant par les fesses, et la jeune femme enroula ses jambes autour de lui. Il serra étroitement son corps contre le sien, s’emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres dans un baiser sensuel, et Buffy enroula ses bras autour du cou du vampire, approfondissant leur étreinte. Il la porta jusque dans sa chambre, fermant d’un habile coup de pied la porte des lieux, et les amena jusqu’au lit de la jeune femme, sur lequel ils s’écroulèrent sans quitter les lèvres de l’autre. 

Buffy ignorait à quel moment il l’avait fait, mais Spike avait désormais quitté son manteau de cuir, qui le collait habituellement comme une seconde peau. Elle déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa chemise, sans jamais quitter l’intensité de son regard. Buffy allongée au-dessous de lui, le vampire prit un temps pour la contempler. Étendue sur le lit, ses cheveux encore légèrement trempés suite à la douche qu’elle avait prise, la respiration haletante, et le regard assombri par le désir, il la trouvait sublime, ce qui stimula de manière encore plus vivace le désir qu’il éprouvait pour elle. 

La jeune femme semblait elle aussi contemplative, profitant de la vue plus qu’agréable qu’il lui exposait, et elle l’attira à nouveau contre elle avec ferveur. Il souleva légèrement la nuisette qu’elle portait, dévoilant au passage sa culotte, et déposa de doux baisers au creux de son ventre.

« Je suis à toi… »

À une époque, Buffy se serait insurgée contre cette idée d’appartenance —que ce soit dans un sens comme dans l’autre. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle réalisait combien ce genre de propos —que Spike affectionnait particulièrement durant leurs étreintes— avaient un fond de vérité. Ils commençaient à s’appartenir, mutuellement.

Elle voulait maintenir ses barrières, ses limites. Mais lorsqu’il lui faisait l’amour, tout cela n’avait plus réellement d’importance. Ce n’étaient que des mots, et en cela, elle pouvait toujours les mettre à distance.

Il retira sa chemise d’un geste rapide, la jetant au sol, et remonta à nouveau vers elle pour s’emparer fougueusement de ses lèvres, laissant traîner ses mains le long de son corps. 

Buffy aurait pu penser que ce n’était pas prudent, que Willow risquait de débarquer bientôt et se rappeler que Dawn avait dit qu’elle reviendrait tôt le lendemain matin. Elle aurait pu. Mais "réfléchir" n’était à cet instant précis plus dans ses cordes. Quand elle était avec Spike, quand ils faisaient l’amour, plus aucune pensée cohérente n’avait droit de passage. À ce moment là, elle se laissait vivre et ressentir, à son contact. Malgré toute la force qu’elle déployait, elle ne parvenait pas à se limiter au physique. Cette idée la terrifiait, mais leurs rapports allaient désormais souvent bien au-delà… Il leur arrivait d’avoir des moments de complicité, que ce soit lors de leurs petits jeux sexuels, ou même en dehors. Des moments… qu’elle cherchait ensuite à occulter. Elle le laissait prendre possession d’elle, entièrement. C’était pourtant tout ce dont elle avait besoin. S’abandonner. S’abandonner et ne plus réfléchir. S’abandonner et le voir éveiller chez elle ce feu et cette passion qui lui rappelaient qu’elle était toujours vivante…

Mais ce qu’elle avait toujours voulu voir comme une erreur, puis un moyen de fuir le monde –quelque chose d’utile- puis comme une plaisante distraction, prenait des proportions qu’elle commençait à peine à mesurer. Plus le temps passait, plus ses limites étaient repoussées. Et les choses prenaient un tournant que sa raison lui criait de fuir. Elle se laissait ressentir de plus en plus de choses, et pas que physiquement.

Et quand elle y pensait, elle était terrifiée.

***

Spike était étendu de tout son long au-dessus de Buffy, plongé dans un état de léthargie. Il avait niché son visage dans le creux de son cou. Tous les deux tremblants et encore sous l’effet de l’orgasme qui venaient de les frapper à l’instant, pour la énième fois de la nuit. Il se déplaça légèrement sur le côté, entraînant Buffy avec lui, afin de pouvoir la laisser respirer. Mais ils ne séparèrent pas leurs corps enlacés. Le vampire blond embrassait à présent le recoin de ses lèvres, et laissait traîner sa bouche le long de la joue de la jeune femme. Il descendit vers la base de son cou, pour mordiller gentiment sa peau légèrement transpirante.

« Alors ce mal de tête ? » demanda t-il entre deux baisers.

« Parti, », déclara t-elle essoufflée. « Enfin, je crois… Je ne sens plus grand-chose à vrai dire… C’est où la tête déjà ? »

Ils pouffèrent légèrement de rire.

« Je dois admettre que… tu es un remède très efficace, » dit-elle à demi-mots.

Buffy le sentit sourire contre sa peau.

« Je t’avais dit que ça pouvait marcher… » répondit-il.

Buffy esquissa un léger sourire, et n’ajouta rien. Spike posa son front contre le sien pendant un instant. Ces moments intimes et tendres se faisaient de plus en plus réguliers depuis quelques semaines, et loin de s’en plaindre, le vampire profitait de la voir s’ouvrir à lui à chaque fois un peu plus. 

Il se remémora ces moments de complicité qu’ils avaient partagés peu après son retour d’entre les morts, ces moments où elle s’était ouverte à lui, où il avait été présent pour elle. Les moments comme ceux-ci, ils les avaient perdus à partir du moment où ils avaient commencé à coucher ensemble. Elle ne voulait pas lui céder plus de terrain que ce qu’elle ne lui donnait déjà. Au détriment de leurs longues conversations, ils avaient désormais le sexe. 

Mais ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait. Pas complètement. Il aurait voulu avoir les deux ; le sexe avait beau être plus que fantastique, il voulait qu’elle lui donne plus de son être. Il aimait Buffy, mais la voulait entière —corps et âme. Et malgré les moments qu’ils avaient partagés à une époque, il n’avait commencé à avoir que le corps à partir du moment où ils avaient commencé à coucher ensemble. Elle s’était coupée de lui, comme elle s’était coupée des autres, préférant se limiter à la partie physique de leur relation, cherchant à chaque fois à lui faire un peu plus mal, peut-être pour mieux l’éloigner. Elle s’attendait peut-être à ce qu’il la déteste ? Les choses auraient été tellement plus simples s’il n’avait pas été amoureux d’elle.

Toute cette situation était compliquée. Mais pour elle, il l’avait acceptée. Elle était sa faiblesse, et il se maudissait parfois. Même lors de leurs ébats, ils connaissaient des moments complices. Des regards, des étreintes, des gestes, des mots… qu’elle s’empressait d’occulter une fois qu’elle quittait les lieux.

Quelques secondes étaient passées quand Spike s’entendit intervenir, alors qu’il ne l’avait pas anticipé.

« Tu peux me dire où on va ? »

Il paraissait contemplatif.

« Où on va ? » reprit Buffy avec une lueur d’incompréhension dans le regard.

« Je parle de toi et de moi… »

Il avait sciemment évité de prononcer le mot "nous", sachant pertinemment qu’elle le reprendrait lorsqu’il le ferait. Elle le faisait toujours. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu’elle ne lui réponde d’une voix légèrement brisée.

« J’en sais rien… On ne peut pas se contenter d’être… ici et maintenant ? »

« Ça ne pourra pas être éternellement le cas. »

Buffy savait pertinemment qu’il avait raison. Cela faisait des mois qu’elle se le répétait en réalité. Mais les mots, bien que présents dans son esprit, refusaient de pénétrer sa raison.

« Mais pour le moment, ça me suffit. »

Spike plongea plus intensément son regard bleu dans le sien.

« Je t’aime. »

Buffy détourna légèrement les yeux mais le vampire renchérit. 

« Non, regarde-moi, mon cœur. »

D’abord hésitante, Buffy finit par le faire, et Spike poursuivit.

« Je suis amoureux de toi, et tu le sais très bien. Les choses pourraient être plus simples si tu l’acceptais… et si tu acceptais de te laisser ressentir… quoique tu ressentes. »

« Je ne peux pas, » sortit Buffy d’une voix brisée.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le vampire, consterné.

Après hésitation, elle finit par lui répondre. « Parce que je ne serais pas moi, je ne serais plus… Buffy… Tu sais, celle que tout le monde connaît. Je ne me reconnais déjà pas… »

Une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge. Elle se maudissait d’être aussi à fleur de peau. Sans qu’elle n’en soit consciente, des larmes apparurent soudain aux coins de ses yeux, mais elle les retint fermement.

« En quoi cela ferait-il de toi une femme différente ? Buffy, tu as changé. Tout le monde change. On évolue tous, à commencer par tous tes copains. Pourquoi toi, tu n’en n’aurais pas le droit ? »

« Parce que je suis la Tueuse. J’ai des responsabilités, un rôle à tenir, une certaine… "image" à respecter, et je ne peux pas… être avec toi. Je veux dire… être vraiment avec toi. Parce que ça ne me ressemble pas. Parce que ce n’est pas moi, ce n’est pas ce que je suis. »

« Tu n’es pas plus toi-même que lorsque tu es avec moi. Et tu ne peux pas me dire le contraire, parce que tu sais pertinemment que ce que je te dis est vrai… » affirma t-il.

« Ce qu’on fait, c’est mal, » répondit Buffy en changeant de sujet.

« En quoi ça l’est ? »

« Tu n’as pas d’âme, pas de conscience, tu n’as pas l’air de réaliser ce que ça signifie. »

« Je sais que… que je ne suis qu’un vampire, qu’il y a encore des choses qui m’échappent au sujet des règles qui régissent le monde des humains, mais pour toi, je pourrais essayer de m’en approcher le plus possible. Je veux juste que tu me laisses une chance de te le prouver. Te prouver que… ça pourrait marcher… que je pourrais être la personne que tu mérites d’avoir. »

« Je ne peux pas, » dit Buffy en secouant légèrement la tête.

« Ton rôle de Tueuse n’est pas là pour t’empêcher de vivre et ressentir. »

« Quand cela implique les sentiments, dans certains cas, si. »

« Et en quoi vivre et ressentir avec moi serait un mal ? On le fait déjà depuis des mois… »

« Je te l’ai dit. Je ne peux pas t’aimer… Ce qu’on fait, c’est juste… ça m’aide à oublier. »

« Tu te servirais de moi donc ? »

Buffy baissa légèrement la tête, honteuse.

« Foutaises… il n’y a pas que ça… »

« Il n’y a que ça. »

« J’en crois pas un mot… »

« Pourtant, c’est le cas… »

Même à ses propres oreilles, sa voix lui semblait sonner faux. Quelque chose clochait, sans même qu’elle ne parvienne à déterminer quoi.

« C’est seulement ce que tu veux bien admettre, mon cœur. Je sais combien un retour d’entre les morts peut être perturbant… Et je t’aide peut-être à oublier les malheurs de ta vie, mais il n’y a pas que ça, je le sais et je le sens. Toutes ces choses qu’on… fait… ou qu’on se dit quand on… » il s’interrompit, avant de reprendre de plus belle. « Dis-moi que tu le ne crois pas. »

Buffy entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, mais sembla incapable de laisser sortir un quelconque son cohérent pour lui répondre.

« Ce n’est pas ce qui… ce n’est pas ça le plus important, » finit-elle par dire.

« Mon absence de conscience et d’humanité… ? Mon âme n’est peut-être pas là. Pas complètement. Mais une partie de moi… une partie de moi me permet de t‘aimer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne suis même pas capable de me l’expliquer. Mais c’est une partie de moi qui m’a profondément changé. Une partie de moi que j’ai essayé de repousser, mais… je ne peux pas le faire. Pas quand tu es là, pas quand mes sentiments pour toi sont aussi… forts. »

Il baissa légèrement la tête, et se détacha du corps de Buffy pour se remettre sur le dos, fixant le plafond de la chambre. L’un et l’autre recouverts par la couette de la jeune femme, ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger. Mais ce qu’il venait de dire avait intrigué la jeune femme. Buffy finit par se relever sur un coude, et sembla chercher dans ses yeux où il voulait en venir. Le vampire tourna à nouveau son regard vers elle et poursuivit.

« Tu sais, toutes ces années passées avec Drusilla… Les combats, les massacres, le sang… Quand on est un vampire, on y prend vite goût. Mais aujourd’hui… Plus les mois passent, plus je passe de temps avec toi, et plus… cette partie de moi me permet d’aller vers vous… vers toi. C’est le fait d’être amoureux de toi qui me rapproche le plus de l’humanité et je… je ne comprends pas ce que je pourrais faire… d’autre, pour que tu le comprennes enfin. Je n’ai pas choisi ce que je suis, » finit-il dans un soupir.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes.

« Mes sentiments… pour toi… m’ont transformé, et même si je le voulais –et crois-moi, j’ai essayé- ils ne pourront jamais changer. Je sais que ce n’est pas… bien, ou normal, ce "truc" que j’éprouve pour toi. Je le sais pertinemment. Mais je suis resté plus d’un siècle avec Drusilla, et elle ne m’a jamais fait ressentir avec autant de force ce que je peux éprouver pour toi… »

Buffy baissa légèrement la tête, à la fois surprise et déstabilisée, avant de porter à nouveau ses yeux sur lui.

« Et si je pouvais tuer ce sentiment, faire en sorte qu’il disparaisse, tout irait peut-être mieux, pour toi comme pour moi. Tout serait plus simple. Les choses reprendraient leur cours. Tueuse, vampire, combat jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive… Tout redeviendrait normal. C’est sûrement ce que tu voudrais ? » finit-il convaincu.

Buffy baissa le regard. Une avalanche d’émotions déferla sur elle et elle sembla incapable de lui répondre. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il cesse de l’aimer. Il n’avait pas le droit de l’abandonner. Jamais. Elle avait besoin de lui, de sa présence. C’était physique et sentimental. 

_Sentimental ?_

Bien qu’elle ne prononce aucun mot, Spike voyait clairement que les choses avaient l’air de se bousculer dans son esprit et elle réagit de la seule manière dont elle était capable.

« Je… Je crois qu’il vaudrait mieux que tu partes, » dit-elle déroutée. « Le soleil va bientôt se lever et tu n’as pas ta couverture, et… et Dawn ne va pas tarder à rentrer pour récupérer ses affaires pour l’école, » finit-elle bégayante.

Spike la contempla un moment, en silence. Il poussa un soupir de déception, puis se leva du lit en récupérant ses vêtements étendus au sol. Il les enfila un à un, tandis que la Tueuse restait résolument plongée dans son mutisme, le regard fuyant. Il finit par ajouter doucement tout en bouclant sa ceinture :

« Je n’attends rien de toi, amour. Je t’aime pour ce que tu es, et que tu veuilles ou pas être avec moi ne changera rien à ça. Mais c’est à toi de faire un choix, parce que moi, je sais ce que je veux. Et cette conversation, il faudra bien qu’on l’ait un jour ou l’autre. Tu peux te voiler la face autant que tu le souhaites, mais ça ne pourra pas marcher éternellement… Il va falloir que tu apprennes -ou réapprennes- à te laisser vivre. »

Il venait de finir d’enfiler son manteau de cuir.

« Mais réfléchis bien, mon amour, où est la vraie Buffy ? Est-ce que c’est celle qui emballe des hamburgers dans ce fast-food miteux et s’amuse à offrir des sourires de façade à ses amis qui ne comprennent même pas ce qu’elle traverse ? Ou est-ce que c’est celle que je vois à chaque fois que tu es avec moi ? C’est à toi de voir laquelle tu préfères être à présent. Celle qui vit dans les faux-semblants et le mensonge, ou celle qui se montre telle qu’elle est ? Je suis sûr que tu trouverais ta place dans mon monde… »

Il la contempla quelques secondes en silence, avant de revenir finalement près du lit, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme. Il se saisit de son menton pour ramener son visage face au sien et déposa un rapide dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Buffy ferma les yeux, et lorsqu’elle les rouvrit, Spike avait quitté la chambre.

Soudainement accablée par une avalanche d’émotions et pensées inmaîtrisables, assise au milieu de son lit, elle fut parcourue de sanglots et s’effondra en pleurs.


End file.
